


The Assassin of galaxies

by Marvelman3284



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelman3284/pseuds/Marvelman3284
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed. His 'family' was gone. He was alone. Zeus was out for him, so he did the only thing that he could've done. He traveled into outer space.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, percy jackson/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. -Chapter 1-

Percy couldn’t believe what was happening. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Percy Jackson, two time savior of olympus, was being banished. He had no idea why, so he asked.  
“Why? What did I do?” He had asked the camp in general before his departure.  
“You think that we won’t acknowledge what’s been happening throughout camp these past few days?” An angry Apollo camper asked him.  
“Those pranks?” Percy asked, genuinely curious.  
“No,” said one of the younger Hermes campers, her voice laced with sarcasm, “We mean the dinosaurs that have been coming to camp!”  
Percy tried one last time, “Guys, come on. You know I wouldn’t do something like that….right?”  
They all looked at him like he had three heads. Percy searched the crowd for anyone who would help him, and his eyes fell on Annabeth. He almost started speaking again but he noticed something. Annabeth’s hands were intertwined with Sam Shores. Sam looked at him and shrugged. Sam Shores, the man who had (probably) torn his life apart in less than three weeks shrugged at him. That was the last straw. So he left. He nodded to Chiron and no one else, but he did catch Nico’s eyes for a moment. Whatever Nico saw in Percy’s eyes made him avert his gaze. With his goodbye to Chiron done he headed off. He went down Half-Blood Hill at the bottom of the hill he turned and lobbed something to Annabeth, “Hold on to that, can you?” And with that done he headed off in the sunset in NYC.

######

All the campers crowded around Annabeth as she looked at the box Percy had tossed to her. She opened it wearily. Inside was the most beautiful piece of jewelry anyone had ever seen. It was a ring that was made of all different colors. Each one seemed to have a different personality of her. Scribed on the inside was ‘Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain together forever’. Annabeth’s eyes glistened with tears. As soon as Sam walked up she forgot about the box and handed it to Sam without thinking of it.

######

Percy walked through NYC wondering where to go. He was heading towards his old apartment when suddenly the ground split open and Percy fell down. None of the pedestrians noticed anything.  
When Percy hit the ground he looked around. There were two beings standing in front of him.  
“Perseus, welcome to the underworld.” One of the beings said.  
“Yes, we felt that you were done wrong by the gods and camp,” The other being referred to his father disowning him.  
Percy bowed, “Lord Hades, and Lady Hestia.”  
Hestia smiled, “No need for the formalities Percy.”  
“With all due respect, why am I here?” Percy asked.  
“We wish to give you blessing,” Hades told him.  
“Thanks?” Percy said.  
“Let’s get onto it,” Hestia ushered them.  
“I give Perseus Jackson the ability to shadow travel and unlimited wealth no matter where you are,” Hades told Percy handing him a black credit card. “You can also never lose the card.”  
Before Percy could give thanks, Hestio spoke up, “I give Perseus Jackson the ability to conjure food whenever he wants, I also give Perseus a home that he can access anywhere. He will also gain control over fire.” Hestia gave Percy a sleek black watch with specks of orange on it. “Anytime you need a camp just hit the stop button three times.”  
Percy was stunned. He surprised both of the gods by bringing in both of them for a hug. “Thank you. Both of you.”

#####  
Five Years Later

Percy was ready for a scene change. He’d spent his five years killing monsters and bringing half-bloods to either of the Camps or to the Hunters. During the five year’s he had also learned how to mist travel and fire travel. Percy also traveled to all the states (except for Alaska). Wondering where to go he called for Hestia and Hades.  
They appeared outside his tent. He called them in, “Hestia and Hades! Come in!”  
The two gods walked into Percy’s tent, “What’s this about?” Hades asked.  
“I’m looking for a scene change, but I don’t know where to go. I was wondering if you had any ideas?” He asked the pair.  
“I may know of something,” Hestia said while glancing at Hades, “I have heard of legends that there is a way to explore the universe. To see the lands of Chaos. You have to go to the land beyond gods and travel to the Switch Station and go to platform 9 ½. To access this platform you must run through the tinted piller.”  
Hades nodded, “I have heard similar rumors, just beware should you choose to do this you will be without help from the gods.”  
Percy gave a nod, “I know that.”

Later after he talked with the gods Percy wondered if he should go to Alaska and leave Earth. What an experience that would be! Suddenly Percy knew what he had to do. He burned food to both Hades and Hestia telling them what he was planning to do. 

Percy traveled to Alaska. After a bit of asking around he found Switch Station. As he entered the station he was assaulted by… nothing. The station was bland, almost too bland. On guard he uncapped riptide. He looked around wearily until something flashing caught his eye, it was a giant arrow? It was pointed to the tinted piller that was right in between platform 9 and platform 10. Trusting Hestia fully Percy dove through the pillar.

#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna use this as my sorta A/N section.
> 
> First Chapter is up! Yay! Expect updates weekly but don't count on that. This is also on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/868145511-assassin-of-galaxies-chapter-1


	2. -Chapter 2-

Percy emerged into a glass dome. He looked around but saw no one.

"Hello there!" 

Percy whipped around and pulled out riptide. Instead of a monster he was met with a robot?

"I'm C.S.O.P.T which is short for Chaos System Outer Planetary Travel, but you can call me Cee."

".... Hi Cee." Percy wearily told the robot.

"Hello, Percy."

Riptide was suddenly in his hands, "How'd you know my name?" Percy asked with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Not sensing any hostility Cee continued on, "Lord Chaos had told me your name, in fact he should be here.... right now." On cue a swirling portal that was purple and starry.

Percy bowed as a man in classy suit stepped out of the portal, "Now, now, no need for that kind of formality. Rise up."

"Lord Chaos," Percy said.

"Just Chaos, Perseus."

"Just Percy, Chaos," Percy replied, mimicking the same tone while maintaining a poker face.

Ignoring the previous comment, "I have a proposal for you Percy."

Percy frowned, "I'm not gonna be a pawn for you, I've been a pawn way too many times."

"Let's discuss this in a better area." And with that Chaos opened another portal and whisked Percy through.

####

What Percy assumed was Chaos's throne room was modest compared to the greek gods. It was just a single throne with two thrones on each side of his throne.

Percy cleared his throat, "Who are the other four thrones four?"

"Ah, good question that comes with a good answer. Come on in." With that four people came in and introduced themselves as Alpha, Hawk, Hunter, and Delta.

Percy nodded hello to each of them, but Alpha caught his eye. She had dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Her features were well defined but not too much. Her eyes where black with specks of gold. To cover up his staring at her he looked at the other three people and assessed them as well. Hawk's blonde hair reminded him a lot of Jason's. He had a large scare running through his face but he seemed happy. Hunter had auburn hair that was down. She had large muscles and fire orange eyes. Delta had short light brown hair that was gelled into a wave. He had brown, calculating eyes.

"Hello to all of you, I'm...." Percy paused. What should he call himself? He had an internal debate but eventually he settled on something, "Pistós." He turned to Chaos, "So, what's all this about?"

Suddenly Chaos seemed to fluster, "I-I-I, um, want you to join my army?"

Percy, no Pistós was quick to answer, "And, no."

"But why?" Chaos whined.

"The creator of the universe, whining?" Pistós gasped with a smirk. "And I won't join 'cause I left Earth to get away from the fighting, not to get closer to it."

"Oh, um, okay." Chaos looked crestfallen.

"So, how do I get outta here? And before I leave what's a good planet to get started on?"

With Chaos sulking, Alpha spoke up, "Zylos is a good planet to start. From what I've heard it's earth-like and it's very clean, tourist attraction too, so people should be just as clueless as you are." She gave him a warm smile that was returned with a lopsided grin. "To get out of here all you have to do is toss a coin in the air and say 'Oh Chaos Travel bring me to Zylos'." With that Alpha flipped him a drachma. "That'll give you speed travel."

Pistós scoffed, "A drachma will get me first class? It's worth nothing."

Delta was speedily talking, "Not here. In Chaos realm the drachma is worth the most. Under that we have the tyzot which is worth 15 drachmas. Under the tyzot is the rylot which is worth 20 tyzots. Under the rylot is the the wymot which is worth 25 rylots. As you can hear the Chaos Currency system runs on the -ot system."

Pistós unslung his backpack and reached inside. He pulled out a sack and opened it, "How rich does this make me?" Inside the opened sack was drachmas, hundreds of drachmas."

They were all speechless until Hawk spoke up, "I think that makes you one of the top 50 richest people in the universe."

"Cool."

They all sat around in silence. "Consider it? Please?" Chaos asked Pistós.

He shifted awkwardly, "Yeah, of course."

Pistós looked towards the four people, "I'll see you around?"

They nodded.

And with that Pistós tossed a drachma into the air, "Oh Chaos travel bring me to Zylos."

Then he was gone. Leaving no trace that he was there except for a slight breeze."I like him." Alpha said.

"Of course you do, you're falling for him," Delta said while wiggling his eyebrows at his sister. 

Alpha blushed slightly, "He, he is kinda cute..."

Hunter Squealed.

"That's good. We'll be keeping a close eye on him." Chaos said to the commanders of his army, while staring out into space.

####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yesterday was my birthday and I was gonna post a chapter for my birthday but I got caught up in all the festivities (ie. I forgot.) I know that my writing is pretty ass but bear with me. Also 2 of Chaos's commander's are gonna be OCs so 2 of them will be Percy's old and dead friends. Also, this will not be a Percabeth story. There will love interests. Yes more than one, hehehe. I know that it's not very long but it'll be longer. To clear some things up:
> 
> Hawk and Delta are male.
> 
> Hunter and Alpha are female.
> 
> The command chain does Alpha --> Delta --> Hunter --> Hawk.
> 
> Hawk and Alpha are also siblings.


	3. -Chapter 3-

On Zylos  
Pistós arrived within the blink of an eye. Looking around him he saw people arriving around him too. The glass dome that he arrived in was all clear except for the ceiling, which showed Percy’s adventures? Shown in glass was him killing the minotaur for the first time, Percy killing the Nemean Lion, him leading Camp against the titans. This was the moment Percy decided that he had to leave behind Percy, he was now Pistós.  
Pistós first decided to get some of each currency. As he was approaching the desk Pistós cursed himself for being so stupid. Hades had given him unlimited currency no matter where he went. He quickly tested it by going to the gift shop. As he was looking around for something to buy he saw Chaos Guide to the Universe, and decided to pick that up.  
“Hi! How can I help you today?” The store clerk asked Pistós.  
Pistós handed him the book, “I’d like to purchase that.”  
“Of course,”After scanning it the clerk told him, “That’ll be 20 rylots.”  
Pistós handed him that black credit card.  
At the sight of the card the clerk was suddenly shaking, “I’m so sorry my lord. I did not know.”  
Pistós was confused, “I’m not a lord?”  
“How then? Only the rich and noble can afford a Chaos Black Card.”  
Looking for a quick lie, Pistós spoke quickly, “My grandfather gave it to me.”  
Not fully accepting his answer the clerk swiped the card and handed me the card and book. Sensing some injustice in the ranking of Chaos’s universe Pistós said to the clerk, “Thank you.” And with that he flipped him two drachmas. Pistós walked away smirking as the clerk was dumbfounded.

####

After walking around in Zylos Pistós decided that he wanted to go to another plant. Zylos wasn’t the best for him. Pistós took out Chaos’s Guide to the Universe. Pistós searched around for the best planet for him to visit, but as he looked through the planet descriptions his blood boiled. All of these planets were corrupt. All the rulers raped women and killed children. Pistós sighed to himself, You left earth to get away from the fighting yet here you are planning to assassinate the leaders of half the galaxy. Despite that Pistós smiled to himself, and laughed. 

His first kill was going to be ‘Lord’ Werlyn. Werlyn was a corrupt leader who favored the rich over the poor. Many underclassmen had to work all hours of the day and barely were given anything to eat. Werlyn was located at the planet Relman in sector 56.. Once he was at Relman he made sure to stay in the shadows. When he made it to the imperial building, which wasn’t hard to find, Pistós shadow traveled to the top of the building where he, correctly, assumed that Werlyn would be. Werlyn was so egotistical that there were no guards posted around his own room. Pistós kicked down the door and without hesitation withdrew riptide and sliced his head right off before Werlyn could get a single word in.  
Gripping the head in his hand Pistós traveled down to the slums and placed the head in the central market. Before he left Pistós slaughtered all of Werlyn’s guards and supporting nobles. And with that he headed off. Pistós mentally berated himself, he had no home! After looking through his trusty guide he found a good planet for himself; Roshar and it’s single city of Luthadel. (A/N: props to the people that get those references). However before he headed to Roshar he wanted to make a quick stop at Haven City and Farren. Haven City was the central for forges and Farren was the central for mages. Pistós wanted to do something special.

####

After arriving at Haven, Pistós made his way over to Ernestine Gunnett’s store. Gunnett was renowned all over the universe for his forging skills. Pistós wanted to create a new sword but he liked the compactability of the pen. Yet, the pen reminded him too much of his old life, so he wanted to build it into the watch that Hestia had given him. Once he arrived at Gunnett he went to his assistant and flipped him a drachma, “I’ll just go talk to Gunnett himself.” As he made his way to the back. In the back he was met with a Gunnett who was a Dian. The Dian where known for their incredible forging skills, and Gunnett was the best of the best.  
“Hey! What are you doing back here?!” Gunnett asked him.  
Pistós kept his calm, “I need a job and I need it done quickly.” For good measure he handed him 5 drachmas, “That’s just barely a fraction of what I can give you.”  
Gunnett had dealt with these guy before and knew the drill, “What do you need?”  
Pistós explained to him how his sword was in a pen and he wanted it in his watch. He also explained that he wanted the sword melted down and replaced with Chaos Titanium and Chaos Silver which were the two most powerful metals in the universe, yet another helpful fact that he had picked up from Chaos’s Guide to the Universe.  
Gunnett was weary, “I can do this, but it’ll be costly.”  
“I can pay,” Pistós smirked.  
“Hand me your sword and your watch and give me one day.”

####

As it turned out one day on Haven was only 13 earth hours so Pistós didn’t have to wait as long. He used his time by continuing his research on the universe with Chaos’s Guide to the Universe. Before he knew it his sword was ready.  
“There are two ways to activate the sword,” Gunnet explained to him, “You can either press the start button or you can just shake your wrist three times. To get rid of it just press the start button twice.”  
Pistós gave a genuine smile, “Thank you. I am forever in your debt.”  
As he made his way up to the clerk he handed him his Chaos Black and told him, “Add 5% for Gunnett and 3% for yourself.”  
The clerk was speechless, “Th-th-thank you my lord.”  
“Oh, nothing like that. Call me Pistós.”  
“Thank you Pistós.” The assistant smiled at him.  
And with that Pistós headed off into his next direction: the planet Farren.

####

According to Chaos’s Guide to the Universe Farren was mage central and you could get anything enchanted.  
Malia Meruth was also the best of the best. So Pistós went through the same procedure he went through with Gunnett. This time, he wanted his watch to never be lost from him, like riptide had. The other thing he wanted was for his cloak to be enchanted so that he couldn’t lose it, like riptide, also so that it hid his body except for his mouth, the other thing he did was get it enchanted so that it would never get dirty. He needed people to know when he was smirking. With those tasks complete Pistós headed to his new home; Luthadel on Roshar.

####

The first thing that he noticed about Luthadel was that it was barren. There was nothing there except for sea and land, which was perfect. The first thing he did was start to construct his house. He wanted to only use Hestia’s blessing when he was on ‘missions’. Luckily for him there were trees that he was able to cut down. That went seamlessly thanks to his new sword. After he had cut up the wood he used his new found control over fire to roast the logs and make them stronger. Once he had done that Pistós started to create his new home. It wasn’t the biggest but it reminded him of his cabin, which was exactly what he was going for. With that done he decided that his next move would be to go shopping and get some furniture. Tonight he would sleep in the home Hestia had provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna post one long chapter that was 2k words but I decided to split it up into 2 chapter, so your getting 2 chapters today! I know that I said that I was gonna keep Chaos's commanders as OC's but changed my mind because I got some great ideas. Alpha and Delta will remain OC's though. I promise.
> 
> Word Count: 1335 of 3830


	4. -Chapter 4-

The next day was very productive. He spent the whole day at Olelan's Rift which was the major shopping planet. Then he decorated his house. After decorating his house he decided that because he was in a good mood he would kill someone. So he went to kill Ghislaine Marrin who was a tyrant on the planet of Exuriel's Heart. Pistós did this every week, not the decorating part just the killing part. It was after his seventh murder that something intersting happened. He finally saw Chaos again.

####

  
He was walking through the streets when he noticed five presences appear. How did he know? By thickening the water vapor Pistós could feel when it was disrupted so he could sense every presence. It was a very useful skill.  
Using Hestia’s gift he summoned himself some apple juice. Killing people made him thirsty. He turned around only to find them hiding in an alley. As he leaned on a pillar sipping his apple juice he called out, “Come out. I see you hiding in the alley,” Pistós ‘tsked’, “If you’re trying to hide you’ll have to be better than that.”  
“How’d you know we were there?” Delta asked him.  
“A magician never reveals his secrets.”  
“Please?” Delta replied.  
“Nope.” He told Delta, popping the ‘p’.  
“I have something that might make you want to join.” Chaos told Pistós.  
Pistós sighed and took a long drink of his juice box before asking, “And what would that be?”  
“First things, first. Is that a juice box?” Chaos said.  
“No….. I’m drinking cement.”  
“How’d you get it?”  
“Jeez, all of you want my secrets. Well let me tell you something: They are my secrets.”  
“Ugh fine.”  
“Before we move on, does anyone want a juice box?”  
Almost all of them looked to shy to answer. Except for Alpha. She chuckled, “Sure. I’ll have one.”  
As Pistós summoned one for her he spoke to the group, “You know what. I like her,” He pointed to Alpha. Unknown to Pistós she blushed and Hunter nudged her and wiggled her eyebrows, “She is what you look for in a leader. She is not afraid to ask when she wants something. She also brings humor into the group.” This time when Alpha blushed even deeper Pistós winked at her. Hunter waggled her eyebrows even more.  
Chaos cleared his throat, “Oh yeah. Props to you for picking her as your leader.” Pistós told him.  
Chaos cleared his throat again, “Onto business. I have something that will help join the army. Hawk and Hunter if you will.”  
Hawk went first, “I’m not really Hawk.” He snapped and he was revealed to be Luke, Luke Castellan.  
Pistós was stunned.  
Then Hunter went, “I’m not really Hunter.” She snapped and she was revealed to be Zoe.  
Pistós turned to Chaos with fire burning in his eyes but his voice was deadly calm, “If you think that tricking me into believing that my dead friends aren’t dead then you’ve just earned yourself a dangerous enemy.”  
Chaos told Pistós, “It’s them, I swear.”  
“Wow,” Pistós laughed, but it had no humor in it, “For the creator of the universe you really are desperate. You bring back my friends from the dead just to convince me to join your personal army.” He turned to Luke and Zoe, “I’m sorry that I failed you all those years ago. Chaos isn’t the person that I had wished you would end up with but I cannot offer you a spot with me. And Zoe, it was funny seeing you act all girly. But now that I know this you don’t have to do it anymore. You’ll also be happy to hear that Thalia joined the hunt and is now leading it.”  
Zoe smiled, “I thank thee for giving me this information.”  
Luke clutched a hand to his heart, “You have no information for me? I’m hurt!”  
Pistós smiled, “You’re still the same. But no, no information for you.”  
Pistós then turned to Alpha and Delta, “I have a good feeling that you aren’t my dead friends. And that helps. A lot.” Then he looked Alpha straight in the eye, “Keep doing what you are doing. You are a great leader, hell, you’re a better leader than I ever could be.” Then he turned to Chaos, “Do me favor. Wait 50 earth years before coming after me. And, thanks for writing Chaos’s Guide to the Universe. It’s a big help.” And with that he mist traveled back to Luthadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two chapters in one day! The single person who is reading this so greatfull. I know that like no one is reading this fic so I'm not sure why I write A/N's. Whatever though.


	5. -Chapter 5-

Once he was back at Luthadel he mentally cursed himself. How could he have shown signs that he liked Alpha. And bringing back Luke and Zoe just to get him join his goddamn army. Chaos was definitely gonna use that against him. Pistós paced back and forth as all of these thoughts swirled around his head. It must’ve been 3 hours before he finally resigned and summoned some food for himself. After eating he finally got some sleep.

####

Pistós had to give it to Chaos. He waited exactly 50 earth years before coming after him. He had been after Olga Yerico, who was a major player in the slave trafficking system throughout sector 591. It was standard kill. He started by mist traveling himself into her quarters. After killing all the surrounding guards Pistós sliced her head straight off and brought it down to the people. By now he was well known throughout the lower classes of the galaxies. They always offered him gifts and he always denied them. As he was walking back to an alley to shadow travel away he felt the presences appear. Before we continue you might be wondering, why does he alternate between shadow and mist travel? Well if he does a lot of one his body will become either water molecules or start fading away. So if he alternates it prevents his body from fading away. Now back to Chaos. “No.”  
“Please?” Chaos asked him.  
Pistós summoned some orange juice and turned around to face the creator, “Nah.”  
“For Alpha?”  
“So that was the ploy? Get me to fall for Alpha then guilt trip me into joining your army?”  
“No, no, it wasn’t.”  
“So, tell me, why isn’t the rest of the group here?”  
“I, I, um.”  
“That’s what I thought.” Pistós told Chaos as he headed further in the alley.  
Chaos grabbed him by the wrist. Pistós acted on instinct and flipped Chaos over and pointed one of his many daggers at Chaos. Once he had realized what he had done he quickly stood up and offered a hand to Chaos.  
“I could really use a man of your skill with me.”  
“Chaos…..I left earth so that I would stop being a pawn for the gods only to find that there is an older god who wants to use me as a pawn. You have to see some sort of issue with this.”  
Chaos tried for a weak smile, “What can I say, except for the fact that you’re a special demigod. You radiant more power than most gods, you’ve fought in more wars than half of the world. You’ve seen things that no one should have seen, and your skill is to rival even Achilles. What being wouldn’t want you on their side?”  
Pistós smiled too, “Not the gods,” he told Chaos before shadow traveling away.  
(A/N) The POV is still 3rd Person but we are following Chaos’s group until the end of this chapter.  
#####  
Chaos teleported himself into his meeting room where all of his commanders waited eagerly.  
“He denied me again.” Chaos told the group.  
“Did you try the,” Luke pointed at Alpha, “Thing.”  
Alpha held up her hands, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the,” Alpha pointed at herself, “ ‘Alpha’ thing.”  
Chaos sighed, “Nothing for you to know, as it had not worked.”  
“I’m your first in command! I deserve to know.”  
Chaos just shook his head. He fell into his seat, “I wish he would just join us. I see it in his eyes. He’s broken. He has no family. And he’s just bottling up his emotions.”  
“You just have to give it time. Or come at it a different way.” Delta piped up.  
“Or, you could just let him be.” Luke suggested.  
Zoe punched Luke in the shoulder, “For once I agree with this idiot.” Luke punched her back.  
The rest of the group just shook their heads, the two obviously liked each other but both of them were oblivious to it.  
“I don’t know. I just want to help him!” Chaos said, before sighing.  
“Why don’t you sleep on it?” Alpha suggested gently.  
“That’s a good idea….” Chaos stood up and made his way to his room.  
The rest of the group just stood there for a second until they splitted. Alpha and Zoe headed into Alpha’s room while Luke and Delta moved to Luke's room.

####

It was sometime after Chaos had visited him that Pistós broke down. Alpha knew this because she was watching him on their Chaos Screen. She watched as he broke down in an alley. She watched as he slowly started sobbing. She watched the light go out in his eyes. She watched Pistós transform into Percy Jackson, the broken hero. Then she couldn’t watch anymore. In her heart she still was a human (A/N: Yes Alpha is human, no Percy did not know her.). So she went to Chaos and asked him to teleport her there.  
“I need a favor.” Alpha asked him.  
“What do you need?”  
“I need to be teleported to Pistós. Without anyone else.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s breaking down. He needs someone to help him, but he doesn’t have that someone.”  
“No.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“No. He needs this. He needs to see that he is weakening himself, by not joining us.”  
Alpha didn’t want to play this card but she did, “By me being there I’m showing him what he could have.”  
Chaos considered it. Then he snapped his fingers and Alpha was teleported right to Pistós.  
“Go away.” He croaked.  
Alpha kept silent and just slid down next to him.  
“I said go away!”  
Alpha just rested her head on his shoulder, and to her surprise he rested his head on top of hers.  
“It’s just so hard. You know? Putting on a smile every single day, when on the inside you don’t feel like that? Hiding behind a persona because that’s who everyone thinks you are. Being too afraid to accept help because you think that everyone is gonna betray you. It’s….it’s exhausting.”  
Alpha gave a quiet laugh. She grabbed Pistós’s and started to make small circles on it….just like Annabeth had. She felt him stiffen then slowly relax. “What was your name before ‘Pistós’ happened?”  
He gave a small chuckle, “What makes you think that Pistós isn’t my real name?”  
“I’ve got a hunch.”  
“And it’s correct. Just like Anna-.....”  
“Who?” Alpha asked.  
“No one. Just someone from my past.” Pistós breezed past it.  
Picking up the signal Alpha asked him again, “So…..your name?”  
He paused, “Percy, Percy Jackson.”  
“Percy’s a beautiful name.”  
“Thanks.” And for the first time in almost 50 years Percy gave a real smile, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Alpha.  
“Any time.”  
“My turn. What’s your real name?”  
“I…..I don’t have a real name.”  
“Hm. I know. Alethea.”  
“Hi, Percy. I’m Alethea…”  
“Hello Alethea.”  
The two of them sat like that for hours. It wasn’t until he felt Alethea stop making circles that he realized she was asleep. Percy smiled, despite himself, he had come to a decision. Percy picked Alethea up bridal style and mist traveled them to Chaos’s building.  
All of them jumped at his sudden appearance but he motioned to Alpha sleeping and they all held their questions. He brought her to her quarters and laid her down in her bed. Before he left he kissed her on the temple and whispered, “Good night Alethea.”

####

The second he made his way into what he assumed was the meeting room he was assaulted with questions.  
“Where were you?”  
“Is she okay?”  
“How’d you know where her room was?”  
“Are you okay?”  
Pistós decided to answer them all, “None of your business, Alpha is fine, just tired. Did you expect me not to scout out this building? And...sure...I’m fine.”  
Then Chaos turned to him, the question burning in his eyes.  
Pistós gave a sad smile, “I can't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Three chapters in 2 days and this one is over 1k words. Yay! Nothin much to say here. Cya guys later...... maybe tomorrow ;)


	6. A/N

Just a quick A/N.

#1. There will be cursing in the chapters coming up mainly from Percy. This is because he wants to keep his identity a secret and Percy doesn't curse, but Pistós does. If you don't like it don't read it, or just skip over them :)

#2. To clarify there are reasons that I switch from Pistós to Percy. Percy is for when he is feeling more vulnerable, but Pistós is his brave leader part.

#3. I am taking people as characters. If you want to be a character (a camper) just comment down below with this format:  
Name:

Parent:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Other info:

#4.It would really mean a lot to me if you guys could comment or vote. I'm not gonna stop writing if you don't comment or vote, but it's just a way for me to know that you guys are enjoying the fic.

#5. How do you like the length of the chapter? I'm down to make them longer, but that just means that updates will take longer.

#6. Thank you. Thank you for being you and choosing to read this story!

Have a great day,

Marvel


	7. -Chapter 6-

Chaos stood there shell shocked. Pistós just shrugged.

“You’re telling me that after all I sent my head commander to comfort you, you’re still denying me?” Chaos’s voice was deadly calm.

Pistós kept a poker face, “Yes.” Pistós grabbed Chaos’s shoulder and pulled him out of earshot of the other commanders. “You of all people know what I’ve been going through. You know that I’m still recovering. I…. I need to be alone….but hey! Keep coming after me, who knows, maybe one of these days you’ll convince me.”

Chaos opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he nodded, “Do what you must.”

Pistós nodded to Chaos and his commanders and mist traveled back to his home.

####

Chaos kept coming after him and Pistós kept denying him. It went on like that for a while. It wasn’t until his 2610 (A/N: I calculated it. Percy assassinated one person each week. It was after his 7th murder [7th week] that he met Chaos again. 50 earth years is 2600 weeks or 2600 kills. He met Chaos again on his 2607 kill. And it’s been 3 weeks since then) assination that anything interesting really happened. That was when he was finally given a challenge. By now word of an Assassin had got around the whole universe. The common people praised him and the criminals feared him. Pistós was after Lawanna Emiliano. Emiliano was a dictator on the planet Queenshaven. It was a weird name for a planet, but to each their own. Pistós started the assassin normally, by mist traveling into Emiliano’s head building. He took out all of his guards with ease. When he entered Emiliano’s office he went for a quick swipe to chop off his head. Yet his sword passed right through Emiliano’s head. As soon as his sword touched the hologram clamps erupted from the ground and locked his feet in place. He tried mist traveling out and when that didn’t work he tried shadow traveling out. When that didn’t work he tried hacking at the shackles with his sword. They wouldn’t budge.

“Perseus Jackson.”

Pistós froze. He knew that voice. It couldn’t be.

“Did you miss me?” Tartarus emerged from the doorway with his arms spread wide, like he was going to hug Pistós. He went straight up into Pistós’s face and hissed, “I’m going to fuck you up. Do you know how much pain you caused me? Hm? I am going to beat the ever living shit out of you, just so you are on the edge of death. Then I’ll heal you right up. Then I’m going to do it again,” He grabbed Pistós face and forced him to look at him, “And guess what? No one's gonna save you. All your demigod friends abandoned you, you won’t accept help from dear ol’ great grandfather.” Tartarus smiled, but it had no happiness, “Aren’t you excited for our time together?” And with that he snapped his fingers, causing Tartarus and Percy to disappear from the entire universe.

####

Tartarus did exactly what he said. He chained Percy up and tortured him. Some days it was shoving poison down his mouth. Others it was playing stick the knife in the Percy. Percy lost all sense of time. He had no idea of night and day. He had no idea when Tartarus would come. Sometimes he would a long time before torturing Percy again. Other times he would just continually torture him for what Percy assumed was hours. He had no idea how long this went on. Yet throughout all of this Percy never screamed. He never gave Tartarus the satisfaction of his scream.

####

It was a torture session like all other. That was things though, it was no different, yet Percy felt hope leave. He started to realize that no one was coming for him. He started to realize that he would never return to Earth. He started to realize that he had no friends. However, in one finally attempt he called out to Chaos, hoping that the creator would hear him.

C-c-chaos?

####

Chaos:

Chaos had felt off that day. Something was wrong. This was why he wasn’t that surprised when he heard a voice in his head.

(A/N: Italics is Percy, Normal is Chaos.)

“C-c-chaos?”

“Yes….”

“I-I-I need help.” Came the shaky voice.

Still skeptical, “And...who am I speaking to?”

“Percy.”

Chaos smirked, “The great and mighty loner, coming to me for help?”

Chaos was met with silence, and suddenly he figured out that this wasn’t a laughing matter. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I-I…….” There was a lapsed silence, “I’m being torture by Tartarus.”

“Where are you?” Chaos was quick to ask.

“That’s the thing…,” Percy chuckled, “I have no idea.”

“Can you give me any details?”

“I’m shackled to some sort of wall. I can’t see anything else.”

“Here’s what’s gonna happen. I can’t physically interfere but I can make the shackles disappear. I can also lend you a portion of my strength.”

“Ok. Do it.”

With a name and some chanting the shackles were now gone.

Percy

Suddenly my hands fell from their shackled position and I felt a burst of power. I was about to mist travel out of here when I noticed some light reflecting off of a block of metal. I knew I had to take it. In his boasting Tartarus had told me that the shackles were made of Tartarus Titanium. Tartarus Titanium dampened all powers and was the only metal that when combined with Chaos Copper was able to fully kill monsters. They wouldn’t come back if they were killed with a weapon that combined Chaos Copper and Tartarus Titanium. He grabbed the chunk of the metal and mist traveled to the first place that came to mind: Chaos’s meeting room.

####

The second Pistós appeared in Chaos’s meeting room he quickly traveled the metal to his house Luthadel. They didn’t need to know that he had that just yet. Traveling single things to other places was a very useful skill, yet it took a lot out of him. So naturally, he collapsed in nothing but his underwear.

Chaos’s Group:

Chaos was about to start his emergency meeting on Pistós when, Pistós himself mist traveled in and collapsed. Chaos gasped. There were scars all over his body. There was no place where there wasn’t a scar.

“Let me guess. The meeting was about him?” Luke deadpanned.

Chaos shushed him and picked up Pistós deathly pale body. He slung him over his shoulder and ran to the infirmary, with all the commanders following behind him. He set Pistós down on bed and placed one hand on his forehead, and the other on his heart and started chanting in a language so old most primordials wouldn’t understand. Suddenly Chaos began to grow paler and Pistós started to return to color. By the time Chaos was done chanting he was whiter than paper and Pistós was back to his normal color.

“Let me rest.” Chaos told his commanders before collapsing on a bed beside Pistós.

#### - Time Skip: 3 weeks later

Pistós woke up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. His first instinct was to get his sword in his hand and figure out who was holding him captive. So with his sword in hand he jumped up onto the beams. As he exited the room he was being held in Pistós heard distinctly familiar voices, “It’s your turn to watch him!”

“No it’s not.”

“Yeah! Alpha went first then Delta, I went, and guess who hasn’t?”

“Fine.”

Then it hit Pistós. Tartarus, calling for Chaos, the Tartarus Titanium. Pistós smirked, he could have some fun with this. He traversed the other beams until he found what he thought was the cafeteria. He found everything he needed except for blue color dye. He had to mist travel from his house in Luthadel. He worked all morning and had just pulled them out when he heard voices enter the cafeteria.   
“How’d you guys lose him?” A frustrated Alpha asked.

“It was Zoe’s fault!” Luke whined.

Which resulted in a punch from Zoe, “It was your fault.

“Whatever! We need to find him.” Came the reply from Delta.

“Agreed. He could be anywhere, and he could be hurt.” Alpha said.

“Let’s call in Chaos. He should be able to find him.” Luke told the group.

Pistós smirked. He was arranging his food when he heard Chaos teleport in.

He could feel Alpha glare a Luke. He could hear Luke gulp, “We. Uh. Lost Pistós?”

Chaos voice raised an octave, “You lost Pistós? Like the Pistós that I’ve been hunting for? The one that was out cold for 3 weeks?”

Pistós dropped the plate when he realized that he’d been out for 3 weeks. But his assassin instincts kicked in and he grabbed the plate a millisecond after he dropped it.

Pistós turned around with his hood up, “You guys sound really stressed. Want cookies?”

They all nodded and reached for cookies.

He was met with a chorus of ‘Oohs’ and Aahs’.

It took them a moment before they started thinking, “Wait one second…..who are you?” Luke asked him.

Pistós shrugged and flicked off his hood, “Some know me as Percy Jackson other’s know me as Pistós.”

To that he was met with a crushing hug from Alpha, then Luke, Zoe, and Delta, finally Chaos.

“Gotta...breath.” He managed to gasp out. And the hug slowly dissipated. “You kn-” he was stopped by a punch straight to his face. He stumbled back and looked at the person who had thrown the punch, Alpha.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You are an idiot.” Alpha replied simply, pronouncing every word.

Pistós paused, “If I join for real, will you, like, not punch me?”

“Yes! She will stop punching you if you join.” Chaos butted in.

Pistós stroked his non-imaginary beard. It seemed he had forgotten to shave when Tartarus was torturing him. Then he shrugged, “That’s all I really need to hear. Guess I’ll become first commander of your army.

“WAIT!” Chaos shouted, “ALL I HAD TO DO ALL ALONG WAS PROMISE YOU THAT ALPHA WOULDN’T PUNCH YOU?”

Pistós shrugged, “I guess.”

Chaos rubbed his temples, “Guess I’ll just do this here. As the first commander of my army you will gain increased control over fire, water, and death. You will also gain the power of teleportation. You will be bound to me and my army until death or other circumstances. Do you accept?”

“Yes. I accept.” And with those three words a black orb shot out of Chaos’s chest and slammed into Pistós. He stumbled back but didn’t fall. After recovering from the orb Pistós gave his trademarked grin and saluted to Chaos.

Meanwhile, Chaos was standing there like a gaping fish, “How?”

“What?” Pistós asked him.

“How’d you not fall?”

“Well, it’s really easy. I just put one foot in front of the other un-”

“No. When the orb hit you? Most primordials can take that kind of power without being put into a coma.”

“Luck?”

Luke punched Pistós, “You need to stop being so modest.

“No. I don’t think that I will.”

“Great! We have your first mission.” Chaos said.

“Why, are you trembling?”

“Because….you have to return to Earth, Camp Half-Blood, to be exact.”

Pistós stayed silent for a while, then he nodded, “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.” Chaos Answered.

Pistós gave a quick nod and headed off.

“Where’s he going? He doesn’t have quarters?” Delta asked.

Chaos sighed, “Who knows with him.”

####

Pistós sighed and mist traveled to his home on Luthadel. He had to get a few things done before he left. He grabbed the block of Tartarus Titanium and his pouch of drachmas and was about to mist travel to Haven, until he realized that he could teleport. Pistós knew that Chaos had mentioned that the ability to teleport was rare in the universe in Chaos’s Guide to the Universe. In the book he had also mentioned that teleporting was just simply imagining yourself at your destination. So he imagined himself standing outside of Gunnetts shop. It only took a moment, but he felt a quick breeze and realized that he had made it to Haven. Once he was at Haven he quickly went to Gunnetts shop, he tossed a handful of drachmas at the clerk that probably put him in the top 7% in the universe, and continued into the back of Gunnett’s shop. Once he was in the back he gave Gunnett 20 drachmas, “I need something done and I need it quick.” Then he placed another 20 on the counter, “I need this done with absolute secrecy. No one can know you did this.” Then he placed another 20, “I need this done no questions asked. Can you do this?”

Gunnett nodded. And Pistós pulled out his block of Tartarus Titanium, “I need this made into a sword.”

Gunnett gave him another nod, “1 day.”

Pistós smiled and walked out. Then he teleported himself to Farren.

####

His teleportation hadn’t put him in front of Meruth’s shop but behind it. He still need some work, but he was doing ok. Once he headed into her shop he went through the same process, again. Just this time he had a more complicated spell in mind. Pistós knew that Annabeth would no doubt try to take off his hood, so he had Meruth enchant it so that if anyone other than him tried to take off his hood, it would freeze them in place so Pistós could deal with them. Of course he could unfreeze them with the restart button on his watch. His watch was becoming very functional, which is why he had the same spell put on his watch, he really couldn’t have pesky campers stealing his stuff. By the time that was done he still had 2 hours to kill before he could pick up his sword from Gunnett. He still had one more chore in mind, so he teleported to Oleans Rift.

####

Once he was at Oleans Rift he headed for the armory, he was looking for a sheath. He wanted a back one for his new sword. It took a moment to find one that he liked but once he did he was satisfied. He found it and returned to Haven to collect his sword. After that he returned to Farren to get his new sheath and sword enchanted. His sword could now only be drawn by him and he couldn’t lose his sheath. Equipped with his new sword and sheath he returned to Chaos’s building. Pistós was ready to return to Earth.

####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter! And it's 2.4k! Let me know what you think of this part. Also does anyone else just read their old writings and realize just how bad they are at writing? Well I just did and jeez, did I suck. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you could comment. You know what, if you read this far down, comment, 'Earth'. 
> 
> Have a fabulous day!


	8. -Chapter 7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a bit over a week since I last updated, but to make it up to you, I present you with a 3k word chapter :)

####

Ironically he teleported right next Chaos.

"Boo!" He screamed.

Chaos jumped 10 feet, "Where'd you come from?"

"I teleported."

"You can teleport?"

"I guess."

"Ok. And what's with the ice on your sheath?"

"It's to protect the power from raidianting out of my sword." Pistós shook his head and turned towards the group of commanders, "Anyways, ready to leave?"

All of them nodded, "Yep."

"Quick PSA: I don't like the gods anymore or the demigods so don't call me Percy."

Pistós was about to open up a portal when someone grabbed his shoulder, "Whoa. Slow down. What happened?" Luke asked.

"Long Story short, I got betrayed, Annabeth cheated on me, and camped turned on me." Pistós told them to brush it off and opened a portal to Olympus. We all flicked on our hoods to hide our identity and stepped through the portal.

####

Pistós stepped out of the portal and lazily leaned against the wall as he waited for Zeus to notice them. He spent around 2 minutes bringing out his sword and putting it back, messing with his watch.

"How does that work?" Heaphustus' voice boomed through the throne room, directed at Pistós.

Pistós just shrugged. "WHO ARE YOU?" Zeus asked.

Pistós smirked, "Your lord and savior."

The group of commanders broke out in chuckles and Zeus grew beet red.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled and threw his master bolt at Pistós.

Pistós just reached up and caught it, which caused all the gods mouth's to fall open. "You might want to close your mouths, or some flies might find a new home."

Zeus was about to scream when Posiden held up his hand, "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked calmly.

Pistós nodded, "Thank you for the respect. I am Pistós, leaders of Chaos's army."

Alpha gave a smile, "I am Alpha, second in command of Chaos's Army."

Luke kept a poker face, "I am Thief, third in command of Chaos's Army." They had renamed Luke, Thief instead of Hawk, now that Pistós knew who he was.

Zoe gave a poker face too, "I am Hunter, fourth in command of Chaos's Army."

Delta gave a grin, "I'm Delta. Fifth in command of Chaos's Army."

Pistós continued, "We are here to assist you in the upcoming war against Tartarus. We will be staying at Camp Half-Blood."

With that he tossed Zeus's master bolt back and opened a portal to Camp Half-Blood.

####

The second he stepped out he heard a sickening crunch and thought he had stepped on someone's neck, but it was only a plate. It seemed that they had arrived in time for lunch. The whole dining area went silent.

Pistós started again, " I am Pistós, leaders of Chaos's army."

Alpha gave another smile, "I am Alpha, second in command of Chaos's Army."

Luke still held a poker face, "I am Thief, third in command of Chaos's Army." They had renamed Luke, Thief instead of Hawk, now that Pistós knew who he was.

Zoe gave a small smile, "I am Hunter, fourth in command of Chaos's Army."

Delta gave a grin, "I'm Delta. Fifth in command of Chaos's Army."

Pistós continued, "We are here to assist you in the upcoming war against Tartarus. Any questions?"

The pavilion was silent for a moment and Pistós surveyed the area. The Big House was still blue but it seemed that hundreds more cabins had appeared. Camp seemed larger as a whole. There seemed to be more training areas too. Suddenly Pistós heard footsteps coming from the Big House. Walking right to him was Chiron and....Annabeth? How was she not dead?

I forgot to mention that some of your friends received partial immortality. Chaos's voice popped into his head. Pistós groaned on the inside. This was going to be a fun time.

"What are you doing in my camp?" Annabeth shouted at him.

Pistós cleared his throat, and in a deep voice told her, "We are here to build a new McDonalds and are surveying the area."

She didn't laugh, and instead pulled a knife and pointed it at his throat. Without missing a beat he kicked her legs out from under her, pinned her to the ground and kicked the knife away. Then he leaned in real close to her and hissed, "I'm here to save your camp's asses from Tartarus. Trust me of all the planet's I've been to, Earth is one I hate the most. So I'd appreciate some trust." Then he got up and started walking away until his assassin sense told him that something was coming at his face. He knew it was her dagger, so he simply sidestepped it and grabbed it without looking behind him.

Pistós 'tsked and turned around to face the group of demi-gods whose mouth's were hanging open. "You're probably wondering how I caught that," The whole group nodded, "Well. Let me tell you a secret. That's what having over 2,500 confirmed kills and over 50 years working as an assassin grants you. So let me tell you another secret, you're going to have to try a bit harder to kill me." Pistós winked at them and walked off.

"Where are you going?" A camper shouted.

"The Chaos Cabin." Pistós said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But there is no Chaos...." Another camper trailed off as Pistós snapped his fingers and a cabin rumbled up from the ground.

Pistós kept walking to it and his commanders scrambled to follow him.

"The cabin looks a little small." Delta told him.

"Really?" Pistós smirked as they entered the cabin. It was a house. It felt like home and had three floors. The first floor or middle floor had a kitchen and a large 72 inch tv, with any video game, movie, or Tv show you could ever want. The upper floor had all the bedrooms. Each room could be customized to the owners liking and came with a large bathroom. The final floor or the basement came equipped with a full armory, a training area, and an olympic size pool.

"Whoa." Zoe said.

"Did you do this?" Luke asked him?

"No way! I simply asked Chaos, and timed it with the snap of my fingers."

They all started laughing. "Wh-wh-when, you disarmed Annabeth, her face was priceless." Alpha said and they all went into another round of laughing.

####

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner. As they walked out of the cabin they caught stares and glances and even glares from some of the campers.

"Don't mind us." Pistós said.

"Don't mind us," Sam sneared, "I bet you're a fraud! You do nothing but order people around and let them do the dirty work."

Pistós gave a small chuckle, "And is that so different than what you do?"

"Of course! I teach the campers and lead them into war. I am after all, the best swordsman to live."

That had the whole group of commanders rolling on the floor.

"Fine! If you think that that's funny, I challenge you to a duel!" Sam proclaimed proudly.

Pistós shrugged, "What the worst that can happen, I kill you?"

"Nope! I'll kill you!"

"Really?" Pistós said, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh."

"Alright then. After dinner."

"Sure!"

Dinner went smoothly but tensions were high. Everyone was anticipating the duel after dinner, even Chaos's Campers.

Before they knew it time had come for the duel.

Sam was all geared up and waiting for Pistós, "Where are you? Did someone grow afraid of me?"

Unknown to Sam and most of the campers Pistós emerged from the shadows, and whispered, "Boo."

Sam jumped 3 feet and screamed. Once he had settled back in he asked, "Where's your sword."

"I don't need it to beat you."

Sam gave a smirk, "Only bringing you closer to your death."

Chiron gave the signal and the duel started. Pistós could tell that this would be easy. Sam's stance was very flawed, he favored his left side more and went on the offensive too much. After dodgins Sam's strikes for a good minute he threw a nice roundhouse to his exposed right side that sent him flying, literally flying in the crowds of campers.

"I win." Pistós said simply.

He was about to turn away when his senses told him that there was a dagger flying at his back. To avoid it he did a kickflip and grabbed the dagger once it was directly below him.

"Really? You're going to play like that?" Pistós shook his head at Sam. Then he did something that he rarely did, but this kid needed a lesson.

Pistós closed his eyes and searched for liquids, it didn't take him long to find Sam's blood. He latched onto it and held it in place. Sam froze. "Do you feel it? Do you feel your blood at a complete stand still? I do. I feel every, single, blood vessel. And I could and I should pop them at will, yet you will live another day. Do you know what else I could do?" Pistós stepped closed to Sam, "I could prevent it from going to your brain. Do you know how long it takes for cells to die after oxygen loss? Only 5 single minutes. Do you know what else I can do? I save you from the brink of death, a fatal wound doesn't have to be fatal. I can stop the blood from flowing out." He turned to the entire group of campers, "Let this serve as a lesson. 1. Don't throw daggers at me, as we've seen twice today I can and will stop them. 2. Don't piss me off, and finally 3. I can single handedly cause the destruction of your camp or I can save it. Which one I do is up to you." With that said and done Pistós teleported himself to the Chaos Cabin.

####

Needless to say he wasn't expecting a dreamless night. So to say he was surprised when he started getting visions from when he was in the pit, is a lie. Then it changed.

He was in a room made of black obsidian. "You may have escaped me once, but not again. When we meet again, you will suffer. Everyone you love and value will suffer. I will kill them all. All in due time demi-god.

Pistós bolted up, drenched in sweat. He looked at his clock; 2:00am. It wasn't like he was going back to bed. He headed down into the kitchen to make himself a cup of black coffee. After downing two cups of coffee, he decided that he might as well start training. He started with 50 push-ups and sit-ups each. After which he went for a 10 mile run, which didn't wind him in the slightest. By now it was around 3:30. Pistós decided that he would start his skata. A skata was an ancient weapon form to help you master the basics. He always did at least three everyday. It was around the end of his second skata that the sun started rising, so he took off his shirt. He would definitely be done before the campers came out. For his third skata he decided to do a more advanced one. Pistós assumed that he still had at least three hours before the campers would come out. Little did he know that his first two skata had taken two hours and it was 5:30. Soon enough the campers had formed a circle around him as he immersed himself in his skata. When he finished he looked around and blinked.

"Oh. I'm uh...sorry. He grabbed his shirt and put it on.

Someone tapped his leg and he twirled around, "Excuse me sir."

It was a small girl, who looked like a younger female version of himself, Pistós crouched down to be eye height with her and gave a smile, "What's up?"

"Um. Ms.Annabeth wanted me to ask you where you got those scars." Pistós looked up and saw Annabeth face plant.

He shot her a smirk then returned to the girl, "And what is your name?"

"Estelle Blofis!" She said proudly.

Pistós smile faltered, but only for a moment. He could hear the fates laughing at him. "Let's talk to Annabeth," Estelle nodded, "Wanna ride on my back?" Estelle nodded again. Pistós hoisted her onto his back and made his way to Annabeth.

"I see you've met Estelle." Annabeth nodded to the girl on his back.

"Yeah," Pistós then turned to Estelle, "I'm going to talk to Ms.Annabeth, then I'll come find you. Ok?"

"Yeah! Do you want to play with me?"

Pistós chuckles, "Sure."

Estelle ran off to her friends.

"Seems that you're better with kids than you are with adults." Annabeth noted.

Pistós shrugged, "I guess. So why were you so afraid to ask me a simple question that you had to send little Estelle to ask me?"

Annabeth scoffed, "I don't know? Maybe it's what happened yesterday, with Sam. Speaking of which I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

Pistós folded his arms, "And what happened yesterday that caused you to shove a dagger in my face?"

"Yesterday was the fifth year that my boyfriend had gone missing. Five years ago a son of Poseidon, Sam, came in and with the help of Hecate managed to turn the whole camp against him. He was the best person I ever knew."

"Aha. That's it."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You're Annabeth Chase, like, the, Annabeth Chase."

"So...."

"Perseus had told me about you."

Annabeth's head snapped up, "You knew Percy?"

"Yeah. He used to be our lead commander, until he disappeared. We have no idea where he is now." It wasn't entirely false. Percy had disappeared, just disappeared into his own body. "If you can give me a moment I have something that you will want to see."

"Of course!"

Pistós teleported away into the Chaos Cabin. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

Dear Annabeth,

If this note reaches you it means that I have disappeared or worse. I want you to know that I forgive you everything. You know that I could never stay mad at you for long. But space is great! I wish that you were here with me, the architecture is amazing! If this note is given to you by Pistós please give him your trust. Like me his fatal flaw is loyalty. He has had a rough past, and was at a point tortured by Tartarus himself. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I trust my wise girl to keep that secret safe. And if you ever see his scars, do not ask about them. Another thing: no one in the army knows his real name. Don't look at him any differently after this. I made him swear that he wouldn't read this so anything I say in this letter is safe. Do me a favor, if mom has had her baby, make sure she stays safe. I trust you enough to entrust you with her. It would be best if she never found out about the gods, but that is up to you and mom.

Love,

Seaweed Brain.

Pistós didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt the salty tears hit his hands. He took a shaky breath and folded up the paper. He mist traveled to where he had left Annabeth and wasn't surprised to see that she hadn't moved. He cleared his throat and handed her the folded piece of paper, "Percy wanted me to give you that."

She nodded, clearly not trusting herself to speak.  
"We can discuss this later." He gave her a sharp quick nod, and she scurried off.

####

As he teleported back into his room in the Chaos Cabin, he collapsed on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had thoughts running through his head at a million miles an hour.

I thought, it's been 50 earth years?

Did Chaos lie to me?

Did Chaos manipulate time to get him to join the army?

I have a sister?

What does she think of me?

Does she think that I'm a traitor?

Pistós needed answers and he needed them now, so he teleported to Chaos main office.

####

"Chaos." He said simply.

Chaos nodded, he knew this would come.

"Why?"

"It was 50 earth years, but it wasn't. You did experience fifty earth years, but only you personally experienced it. You really did kill those people, but not yet. Over the next few years they will start dropping dead randomly. As to why.....I needed you. Earth wouldn't be able to handle the war without you."

Pistós blinked a few times and then nodded, teleporting away.

####

When he returned to the cabin no one was there. Makes sense because Chaos time was different than earth time. As he checked his watch it seemed that he had only been gone for around twenty minutes. He emerged from his cabin and was assaulted by a running Estelle. It seemed as if he was right on time for their play date.

####

Annabeth

After reading Percy's note, Annabeth couldn't believe that she had ever sided with Sam. The note only made her more curious as to who Pistós was under the mask. Who was he really under that hood? Why did Percy trust him so much? Being a child of Athena, Annabeth devised a plan. She would see who was under that hood. She glanced out of her cabin window, Pistós was playing with Estelle. The sun was setting. If she was right, and she always is, Pistós would fall asleep playing with her. That would be her time to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter done! How'd you like Annabeth's POV? Or the inclusion of Estelle? Or the fact the Chaos 'betrayed' Percy? Anyways, got some good plans, might see a cameo from some other campers. I'll try not to wait 10 days before updating again, but no promises. If you got this far I would appreciate it if you could comment 'Hood'. Thanks.
> 
> Have a good day, hope you guys are staying safe with corona, 
> 
> Marvel.


	9. -Chapter 8-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) .....I hit major writers block. I really have no other excuses. Also, the story will be ending soon. I plan on a sequel but I really have no idea if I want to continue with this story. Anyways, on to the next chapter:

####

It was dead in the night and Pistós was asleep after playing with Estelle. Just as she knew he would. She emerged from her cabin as silent as possible with her invisibility cap. She moved over to where he was laying and yanked his hood. It didn’t budge. She tried again but she couldn’t move.

“It’s not very nice to try and find out something that someone doesn’t want you to know.” Pistós said.

“Why can’t I move?” Annabeth replied.

“Straight to the point. Just like Percy said you were.”

“Help me!” Annabeth said, avoiding the topic of Percy.

“I could-”

“So do it!”

“-But should I? Maybe I should leave you here, as an example. Or maybe it would show the younger campers that their role model isn’t the person that they think she is.”

Annabeth was getting desperate, “I’ll give you anything.”  
“There’s one thing you can give me.” Pistós tone grew colder.

“And what’s that?”

Pistós paused, “Nevermind. You wouldn’t be any help with that.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Ugh. Fine. Just help me!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pistós pressed the button and she unfroze. He checked his watch to see that it was 4:55 in the morning. Might as well start now.

As he started rising and stretching Annabeth said, “What are you doing?”

“Starting my morning routine.”

“Do you always get up this early?”

“No. I’m usually up by 3. This is late for me.”

“You should probably sleep,” Annabeth told him, starting to sound a bit concerned.

Pistós let out a cold humorous laugh, “Sleep is for the brave, and that is by no means me.”

“Really,” Annabeth raised an eyebrow, “You consider yourself not brave?”

“Yeah. I’m just a coward who has been in the right place at the right time which allowed me to survive.”

“Sure.”

“Do you want to warm up with me?” Pistós offered.

Annabeth saw the olive branch and took it, “Why not?”

“Keep up!” Pistós chuckled before taking off in a jog.

“It’s you who is going to have to keep up. Eat my dust!” Annabeth shot back before taking off in a sprint.

####

Alpha watched from the Chaos cabin window as Pistós and Annabeth were jogging around the camp laughing and smiling. Could he be falling back in love with her? She asked herself. Then she asked herself a better question, Am I okay if he falls back in love with her? One side shouted NO! She loved him and he deserved better than her. The other side said, Not really, but yeah. He was free to choose who he loved and who he didn’t.

####

When Pistós returned to the cabin after warming up with Annabeth, his routine was cut short as she really couldn’t keep up, the first thing that he noticed was Alpha wasn’t waiting for him like she usually was. He poked his head around a few corners, but he still couldn’t find her. He popped his head into her room to see her sleeping.

Pistós pulled off his cloak and sat down on the edge of her bed. Alpha popped one eye open.

“What time is it?” Alpha asked him.

“Don’t worry. You can sleep through the day.”

Alpha looked around to see her door closed, “Hey Percy?” She watched as he tensed at the name. Alpha grabbed his hand and drew circles on it.

“What’s up, Althea?”

She looked at him, showing real concern, “Are you ok? With camp, and seeing Annabeth, and Estelle?”

Percy opened his mouth, then closed it. He hesitated before he started up again, “I guess. It’s been a lot, but I have the team, and I have you.” He smiled at that.

Right then was the moment when Luke decided to bust into Alpha’s room, “What are you love birds doing?”

Calm as ever Pistós replied, “Oh, I was just about to tell Alpha about your crush, you kn-” was all he was able to say before Luke tackled Pistós to the ground and clamped his mouth shut.

When Luke removed his hand Pistós started laughing which caused Alpha to laugh, which broke through Luke, and he started to laugh too.

“So who does little Lukey have a crush on?” Alpha asked.

“It’s none of you or Pistós’s business.” Luke replied.

“Anyways. We better head out to breakfast.” Pistós told the group.

“Mhm.” Came Lukes answer.

“Okay.” Was Alpha's response.

“Oh! Before we do,” Pistós snapped teleporting Delta and Zoe into the room, “Does anyone want to reval themselves? I think it would help with trust.” Pistós looked around the room but his gaze settled onto Luke and Zoe.

“I shall do it.” Came Zoes small voice.

“I’ll...I will…I will do it too.” Luke's voice was a bit shaky.

“I’m fine to do it with them.” Delta shrugged.

“If you’re doing it, then I am.” Alpha laughed.

The group looked at Pistós. He sighed, “I can’t….not yet at least.”

“It’s fine. We understand.” Delta piped up as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

“So, we’ll do it at breakfast then?”

The group gave him thumbs up.

####

It was right after everyone had summoned their food that Pistós stood up and shouted, “Quiet down!” Once the volume in the dining pavilion was much quieter Pistós continued, “I have an announcement to make. Some of my commanders will be revealing themselves. If you recognize them we ask that you don’t ask about their past or how they ended up in Chaos’s army.” Pistós nodded to Delta. He took off his hood to reveal his gelled hair. Immediately most of the aphrodite girls were fawning over him. When Pistós saw Annabeth eyed Delta he wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or mad.

Next was Zoe. When she took off her hood she was immediately attacked with a hug. Suddenly Artemis appeared.

“Zoe,” she gasped.

Zoe smiled, “Hello milady.”

As they moved away to catch up Luke looked at me. I nodded. As soon as he took off his hood there was silence. Then Annabeth jumped up and wrapped him a hug.

Alpha looked at Pistós awkwardly. He made a waiting gesture. Soon enough Luke was old news and Alpha was ready. She put down her hood and Pistós instantly caught most of the camp's boys staring at her. He felt a twinge of jealousy. Pistós shook his head and stood up then whispered to Alpha, “I’ll see you around.”

Alpha nodded, her face written over with concern.

As Pistós started to make his way to the cabin Alpha grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

“Aren’t you going to give your girlfriend a kiss?” Alpha asked, gesturing for him to play along.

“Of course.” Pistós leaned forward, grabbed her waist and planted a kiss onto her lips. It didn’t last long, but each of them savored it.

As soon as he pushed off he ran in the opposite direction of the cabins and dived into the sea.

####

Pistós felt it before he saw it. He felt the vibrations in water. He knew what was coming.

####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that it's not much but I wanted to put something out there.


End file.
